


My Hero

by msraven



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, In Vino Veritas, M/M, impromptu fluff fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msraven/pseuds/msraven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lunch meeting at the Tower doesn't go quite as Phil planned.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>"He refuses to move," Tony tells them. "Says he doesn't trust anyone but his hero to watch over him while he's like this."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	My Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Written quickly and unbetaed. Please forgive any errors, but I couldn't resist jumping into the fluff fest.

Clint is pretty sure that none of them will ever say so out loud, but there are a lot of perks to living under Tony Stark's roof. The Tower and all of its amenities are amazing, better and more tailored to this peculiar band of superheroes than anything SHIELD has at HQ.

This morning, Clint and Steve are making use of the large practice room that has been fortified to withstand everything from Clint's explosive arrows to Thor's lightning. Stark is still working on Hulk-proofing the room, so those training sessions are usually kept away from any populated areas.

Clint and Steve had started out the training session with Steve throwing his shield while Clint tried to knock it out of the air with a variety of arrows, but an unexpected ricochet had sent the shield towards Clint and he'd caught it deftly instead of just ducking out of the way. Clint had shrugged apologetically at Steve's amazed expression and handed back the shield, mumbling about angles and projectiles not being overly different. He hadn't expected Steve to shove the shield back into his hands and ask for help in improving the accuracy of his throws. 

They spend the next few hours taking turns with the shield, scarfing down a few protein bars instead of heading up for lunch. Steve definitely has more power behind his throws, but is having trouble consistently hitting the smaller targets that Clint hits each and every time. They've both just laughingly ducked another wild ricochet when Tony's face appears on one of the monitors in the wall.

"Hey guys. We have a problem," Tony says.

"Are we assembling?" Steve asks, moving quickly to retrieve his shield while Clint steps closer to the monitor.

"No, nothing like that," Tony assures them. "I… uh… need your help with Coulson."

Clint narrows his eyes dangerously at Stark. "What did you do?"

"IthinkImayhavegottenhimdrunk," Tony mumbles and Clint just manages to keep his jaw from dropping.

"Wait, what did you say?" Steve asks. "Did you say you got Coulson drunk?"

"Tony, it's two o'clock in the afternoon," Clint says at Tony's shrug. "How the hell did you manage to get Ph-Coulson drunk, let alone in the middle of the day?"

"It's really Pepper's fault," Tony responds and then winces as Pepper's hand makes contact with the back of his head.

"Don't try and blame this on me," Pepper counters as her face slides in next to Tony's on the screen. "Phil came over for lunch and to discuss the latest contracts between SHIELD and Stark Industries. _Someone_ decided to keep filling Phil's wine glass despite his protests and none of us stopped to think that it may not react well to some of Phil's medication."

"Is he okay?" Clint asks, unable to keep the concern out of his voice.

"He's fine," Pepper answers with a soft smile. "We had JARVIS check his vitals and research the medication he's on. Phil's just more of a lightweight than he's used to being. He should be fine if he lies down and sleeps this off."

"So what do you need from us?" 

Clint can see Pepper fighting a smile at Steve's question while Tony grins unrepentantly.

"He refuses to move," Tony tells them. "Says he doesn't trust anyone but his _hero_ to watch over him while he's like this."

Steve blushes and Clint stomps down hard on his jealousy. He genuinely likes Steve and it's not his fault that he's been the focus of Coulson's hero worship since before Phil knew how to walk. 

"Why don't you head on up, Cap?" Clint suggests, his voice carefully even. "I'll clean up here and head up after, in case you need help."

"Uh… okay," Steve nods. "Don't take too long, okay? You know him better than I do. He'd probably be more comfortable with you there."

"Sure, Steve," Clint says with a bad attempt at a smile, but it's enough to get Steve out of the training room. Clint turns away with a sigh and absolutely does not bang his head against the wall when he hears Pepper says, "I think it's cute," as they're signing off.

Clint doesn't dawdle – that would be petty and the one thing Clint will always do is watch Phil's back, even he'd prefer someone else by his side. He resets the room and heads up the elevator to the common floor, bracing himself to watch Phil fawning all over Steve as the doors open. What he finds instead is Phil glaring up at Steve, Tony, and Pepper from his seat at the dining room table.

"I said I was fine here," Phil insists, but Clint can see from the elevator that the senior agent is swaying slightly from side to side.

"You're really not," Pepper argues. "You need to lie down. Come on, Phil. Steve's here now."

"I didn't ask for _Steve_ ," Phil retorts, crossing his arms in front of him defensively.

"Hey…" Clint says as he steps closer, unsure if he is or isn't a welcome addition to the group gathered around Phil.

"Clint!" Phil cries as soon as he sees Clint. "There you are!"

Phil's arms reach out imploringly toward Clint and he moves automatically toward Phil's side of the table, pointedly ignoring everyone else.

"Hey Phil, are you – oomph!" 

Clint's breath is squeezed out of him as Phil's arms wrap around him and hold tight. 

"Thank goodness you're here," Phil says into Clint's stomach.

"Looks like everything's under control here. We're... gonna go," Steve says and then proves himself to be a great friend by helping Pepper drag a gawping Tony out of the room.

Clint can feel Phil shaking and he runs a hand soothingly over Phil's hair as the others leave. Once they're alone, he pulls at Phil's arms to loosen them enough so that Clint can kneel by his chair. Phil immediately wraps his arms around Clint's shoulders and buries his face in Clint's neck.

"Hey, you're okay," Clint soothes while rubbing Phil's back. "Want to tell me what's going on?"

"I don't feel right," Phil nearly whines and Clint makes a mental note to look into whatever medication they have him on because this seems beyond what alcohol should do. "I hate being out of control and they kept wanting me to go with them and I… I don't… I just don't _trust_ them yet."

"But you trust me, right?" Clint asks, still hesitant despite what Phil's actions may suggest. 

"Of course I trust you," Phil responds, pulling back enough to look at Clint. "You're my hero."

Clint starts to ask another question, but stops, noting that Phil's eyes are glassy and a little bloodshot. It wouldn't be fair to Phil to ask him anything now and Clint can only hope that he'll be willing to talk once he's slept off some of the alcohol.

"Come on, let's get you somewhere safe," Clint says and stands, pulling Phil up with him.

Clint takes Phil up to his suite of rooms because it's the one place he can guarantee that Phil will be able to sleep uninterrupted. He intends to deposit Phil in his bed and then spend the afternoon reading on his couch, but Phil latches on tight when Clint tries to leave.

"Please don't go," Phil pleads.

Clint has never really been able to deny Phil anything, so he kicks off his shoes and climbs into the bed, letting Phil poke and prod him into position. They settle with Clint propped against the headboard and Phil's head resting against his stomach, arms wrapped tight around Clint's midsection. Clint smiles fondly as Phil sighs happily, goes boneless against him, and starts snoring softly into his t-shirt. 

Clint doesn't realize he's fallen asleep until he blinks his eyes open a few hours later. The sun is starting to set through the windows and Phil is sitting up, looking intently at Clint.

"You really are, you know," Phil says before Clint can move or speak, "my hero. The one person who has always had my back, who I trust unreservedly. There's nobody else I _want_ to trust with my life... or my heart, if you'll have it."

Clint can't speak past the sudden lump in his throat, so he wraps a hand around the back of Phil's neck and pulls him in for the first of many kisses to come.

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> I am loving how other fics are being inspired by this short piece. (Please note though that the works are not in the set same 'verse.)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Overdose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1428724) by [Shinichi17CP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinichi17CP/pseuds/Shinichi17CP)
  * [Eye of the beholder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1493746) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account)




End file.
